Turner's Group
"It was fun, boss." |appearance = Hopeless}} Turner's Group was a gang responsible for brutally killing a number of people in Hopeless. History J. Turner, C. Vincent, and J. R. Baker (complete first names unknown) all worked as construction sub-contractors and shared the same address. On September 3, 2009, they began committing acts of vandalism on symbols of wealth like luxury cars, a boutique, and a town house, presumably just for fun. When they attacked the latter, they killed their contractor, James Morris, and vandalized the house, except for the nursery, in which they built Morris into a wall. They later attacked two couples in a house, videotaping the attack. At this point, the BAU were called in. The group then attacked Jessica Miller, a waitress, and Doug Taylor, her boyfriend, beating them so badly they were barely recognizable. Later, a riot occurred in DuPont Circle, far from the group's operating area. They were in no way involved, but they grew angry over the media attention it received and decided to attack a bar, killing the bartender and the present customer. The BAU noticed that the bartender's hands had been nailed to the bar counter but since the nails hadn't been slammed in, they figured the unsubs used a nailgun which a work at a construction site would give them access to. Figuring that the escalation from the vandalism to the quadruple murder happened a bit fast, they went to the town house and discovered Morris' body. Narrowing down the list of potential suspects by counting the skills required to construct a wall like that, they found the three men responsible. Heading to their apartment, they found Baker alone, the other two having spotted the arresting cops and driven away. When asked why they did it, Baker simply replied "It was fun". Turner and Vincent were tracked down to an empty building. Surrounded by police, they committed suicide by cop by pretending to be holding guns and rushing out. Members *J. Turner . Portrayed by Travis Aaron Wade. *C. Vincent . Portrayed by Clayne Crawford. *J. R. Baker . Portrayed Blake Shields. Modus Operandi The group usually attacked using blunt iron objects, like crowbars and steel rods, or simply their fists. They would beat their victims violently, while torturing them psychologically and videotaping the attacks. They operated in south-east D.C. Profile The group's members were described as male, physically fit, going unnoticed, not seeming out of place, and sharing a pack mentality. The members would come from troubled backgrounds including broken homes, youth detention centers, and would have bonded through their anger. They would feel like they had nothing to live for and would look for anyone or anything to blame. Despite of the anger brought on by the recession, they would still stand out. They plan to create a confrontation and will take any excuse for violence that they can get. They think of themselves as a form of gangsters like the laws of society don't apply to them. The crimes were not robberies and none of the female victims were sexually assaulted, the murders were about pure violence simply for the fun of it. They would be obsessed with the media coverage of their murders, looking for any way to relive it. Real-Life Comparison Turner's Group shares some similarities to the Ukranian spree killers the Dnepropetrovsk maniacs. Both groups consisted of three members, killed solely for entertainment, and used primarily blunt objects (such as rebar) in their murders, some of which they videotaped. Both trios also beat their victims to the point of complete disfigurement. Known Victims *Four acts of vandalism over a month: **September 3: A total of fifteen luxury cars **September 14: A newly-opened fashion boutique **September 24: Two high-ranking restaurants **October 1: A new townhouse *The attack at the above townhouse: James Morris *Bludgeoned two couples inside a house with a crowbar. They are: **William Barnes and Nicole **Scott and Samantha *The parking lot attack: Doug Taylor and Jessica Miller *Two killed in the bar attack: **Unnamed bartender **Unnamed bar patron Quotes ﻿'Baker: '(looking at William) Hey, our boy's trying to get up. (Turner leans next to William) Turner: ''(referring to Nicole and Samantha)'' Which one of them belongs to you? (Turner and Baker look at Nicole and Samantha, and Turner smiles when William doesn't respond) Turner: Let me guess. (Turner stands up and hits William in the face with his crowbar, causing Nicole to cry) Nicole: Please don't hurt me, please! Baker: That'd be her. ---- Nicole: ''(sobbing)'' Why are you doing this? Why? Turner: Why not? (Turner prepares to hit William with his crowbar, but turns around and strikes Nicole instead) ---- (Turner grabs Jessica Miller) Turner: ''(putting a gloved finger to his lips) Shhhhhhhh. ---- ''(Turner places a nail gun on the bar counter, catching the attention of the bartender and the patron) Bartender: I'm sorry, you can't have that in here. Vincent: What? Turner: (holding up the nail gun slightly) ''This? '''Bartender: '''It's a liability issue, that's all. You know, in case somebody gets hurt. ''(Vincent and Baker look at Turner as the patron packs up his stuff in a quiet panic) Turner: No problem. (Turner leaves the counter and beats the patron to the door, which he locks) ---- Hotch: ''(seeing the snuff film of Doug Taylor and Jessica Miller) Dave. '''Baker: '''Ya like that, sir? I got more. ''(Hotch closes the laptop) Morgan: ''(to Baker) ''Where are the others? '''Baker: '''Go to hell. Appearances *Season Five **Hopeless **Cradle to Grave **The Eyes Have It Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Murder Clubs Category:Thrill Killers